Cosmic Magic
Cosmic Magic 'is a lost form of Caster Magic that was as its status suggests a magic which was lost beneath of the river of time until revived by Yashiro Nakagawa. It is a form of magic that as its name suggests uses the energy of the cosmos as its base to form and manipulate it to different extents to perform various unique techniques through the use of Asterokenesis. Description Cosmic Magic is an incredibly rare form of lost magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, Users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other incredibly powerful Caster Magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. The caster can maipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, users have shown the ability to bend the space around themselves, the bent acting as a warp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as the caster can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. The caster can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleporting abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it the user can teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. The magic not only manipulates the spatial aspects of the cosmos but is also known for its usage of techniques relating to outer space. The fact alone was able to cause Aro Suzuki to shudder in fear as its power seemed to him as being potentially limitless. The user can shoot blasts of cosmic energy reminescent of miniature stars; galaxy shaped projectiles that have the capability of cutting through buildings as well as well as waves of mass destruction that have wide radius of effect. Another use of it is the actual summoning of miniature manifestations of planets and stars which take the form of distinct, spherical orbs of light that seem to possess explosive properties enough to counteract other high level spells. Since these orbs are composed of energy, Users can quickly reforge them to their original forms. Having the ability to summon actual meteors with power varying from city-block level destruction to city-destroying levels, Users of this magic normally have enough control over meteors to redirect them in middair if the target escapes the original impact zone. As gravity is an essential part of the cosmos, the user, with the help of this magic can manipulate the aforementioned fundamental form of energy for a variety of effects; ranging from the simple techniques of increasing or decreasing of gravity to more complex and dangerous techniques, including the creation of miniature black holes. Spells & Abilities 'Basic Spells Cosmic Arrows(宇宙の矢印 Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to fire a deadly array of purple colored cosmic energy that takes the shape of arrow-like objects. The user does this creating a total of six magical circles above and to either side of them. The circles will act as the birthplace of these arrows, firing them at rapid speed toward the target or targets as this spell can be used both to target individuals as well as groups of enemies, impaling them on the arrows. The temperature of these arrows, like most spells created through the use of cosmic magic, is similar to that of plasma, burning enemies of contact. What truly makes this spell deadly is the arrows' ability to lock onto targets similar to a heat seeking missile. They do this by locking onto a targets magical signature, following them wherever they go until they hit their mark. While this sounds remarkable and truly is, there is a limit of time for which these arrows have to hit their target. A total of ten seconds is the longest one of these arrows can stay airborne before fading away as the second they are fired they are no longer being fed magic from the cosmic magic user. This is rarely a problem though as these arrows travel at a speed equal to that of most bullets. Cosmic Bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows the user to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when the user begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of their hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, users will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. The blunt force of this attack is nothing ignore, the force of the attack being able to smash through most walls or barricades with ease. This attack can be done on a smaller scale, creating one or more baseball size spheres of cosmic energy that can be launched at singular opponents at high speeds, smashing into them with enough force to shatter bones. Most users prefer to use the small scale attack as it allows the user to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment. Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in a cosmic magic user's arsenal. The user initiates the casting of this spell by holding their hand out infront of them, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of their hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy infront of them them. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. This shield can also be wrapped around into a sphere, completely protecting the user from attacks from all angles. This shield causes backlash when struck by physical attacks such as swords or other none magic based attacks, causing minor damage to those effected though the backlash does tend to have a bit of a stun effect, leaving opponents dazed after being pushed back several feet. While primarily used to protect the user, this spell can also be cast around others to protect allies from attacks they are unable to dodge or defend against. It is because of this ability for it to be wrapped around others that it can also be used as an offensive move to trap opponents within the shield, effectively turning an object meant to protect the user into a prison for the opponent. Cosmic Blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of their hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. This beam also takes on a blunt effect, knocking back opponents hit by this beam though most are more worried about the agonizing burns that are normally received upon contact. While the beam itself travels on a linear path, the user is able to move their hand to aim the beam in different directions, allowing them to possible turn this into an attack completely covering all three hundred and sixty degrees around them. This can be further boosted when a single beam is cast from each hand, allowing two beams to be fired at once, though. These single, separate beams are normally much weaker than one cast with both hands. This spell has a time limit of five seconds with a cool down of ten. 'Advanced Spells' Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation: The user gathers Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. This spell has the instant effect of creating an immense magic circle over the said target. Several planet shaped orbs of light gradually form which bombard the target from all directions, making it quite difficult to evade once the spell is complete. However, the time taken for the spell to be activated provides enough time for skilled Mage's to evade and even counterattack. Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain: An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Cosmic Ruler: Supernova: An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the inacantation- Aurea quae supra caelos,' Cosmic Ruler: Supernova', which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverised or at the least mortally injured.. Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection: Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as the user recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. This spell is cosmic magic's strongest defensive spell. True to its name, it protects all those who are inside its large dome from attacks, repeling all the attacks by absorbing the Eternano, around the dome and negating the attacks. Cosmic Ruler: Planetary Devastation: Trivia Permission to reference Green Magic (Zef & QOS) given by Liza. Category:Rwik66 Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Magic Category:Cast Category:Caster Magic Category:Blackdagger01